The Doctor's Wife
by Stun04
Summary: JATE OneShot. It's the first night on the island and the survivors have just heard the noises in the jungle. My first Jate fic. Please read and review.


Ok this is a quick one-shot about Jate. It takes place the first night, right after the islanders hear the mysterious noises coming from the jungle. At least what I wish we could have seen. It's my first Jate fic so please let me know what you think.

A Doctor's Wife

"Terrific" Charlie Pace muttered to himself after hearing the rumblings coming from the jungle.

Kate didn't even realize it at first but she found herself pressed up against Jack gripping his hand tightly. He was looking out at the jungle so intently that Kate would've thought he didn't even know she was there if he hadn't squeezed her hand gently and reassuringly. As everyone stared out into the jungle, Kate's eyes were fixed on the intertwined hands at her side. To most people the noise in the jungle would have been the scariest thing, but not to Kate. No, the fear taking over her was due to the fact that she, a fugitive was clasping hands with a brave stranger and it felt right. It felt perfect.

People started to slowly wander away from the jungle's edge but all seemed to keep a wary eye on the massive gathering of trees. Jack finally glanced away and down at the beautiful woman next to him. She seemed to be frozen in place with her head bowed. Jack cringed as he felt his fingers cramping she sure had a good grip on his hand. Thinking her fear was of what was in the forest he put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly "It's going to be ok, whatever it was it seems to have left for now." He looked deeply into her eyes and felt he was going to sink into them.

Kate felt like she was waking from a dream one minute she was staring at her and Jack's hands and the next thing she knew she was staring into his rich brown eyes. It took her a second to realize he was speaking to her. She focused on him and numbly nodded at what he was saying. She wasn't sure what he said but with the tone he was using she was sure she would agree to just about anything.

"Kate...Kate hey are you ok?" Jack asked looking at her concerned.

"Yes" Kate felt like the words were stuck to her tongue. "Yeah I'm ok."

"Ok, well I'm going to go check on the man with the shrapnel in his side and then I'll be back. You should try to get some sleep." said Jack.

"All right" Kate answered. She glanced at Jack and saw his eyes crinkle and a slight smile touch his lips. "What? What are you smiling at?" she asked.

Jack let out a small chuckle, "I kind of need my hand back" he said giving her a charming smile.

Kate glanced down and realized she still had a death grip on him. She quickly felt a wave of embarrassment rush over her and she quickly let go of his hand. Judging on how stiff her fingers felt she realized that she must have been squeezing the life out of him. "Sorry" she muttered glancing away. She felt so stupid. She was a hardened criminal and here she was blushing like a school girl and acting helpless because some good looking guy was being nice to her. She let out a frustrated sigh. She was used to being alone and taking care of herself, and under no circumstances letting someone into her heart. Wait did she just say her heart? What the hell was wrong with her? She had just met this man how could she even be thinking about anything that was even remotely involved with her heart?

"No problem" Jack said. He glanced at her again she seemed so troubled he almost hesitated in leaving. "Are you sure you're ok? I won't be long."

"No, no you go" Kate said quickly. "I'll be here waiting for you when you're done. Uh I mean if you want to come back here when you're finished that is. I mean I'd understand if you had better things to do. You don't have to…" Kate found herself silenced by a gentle finger across her lips.

"I'll be right back; it looks like the breeze is picking up. Why don't you try to find a jacket or a blanket in case you get cold?" said Jack. He gently caressed her cheek as he walked away to check on the marshal. The marshal! Kate thought to herself in a panic. Oh god the marshal will wake up and tell Jack everything and he'll hate her. Panic started to creep into her she glanced around quickly there was no where to run. The irony of it all! She was so good at running and here she was trapped on a freaking island.

"Excuse me hun? Can you help me for a second?" It took Kate a second to realize that the question was being directed at her. Calming herself she turned to an older lady who seemed to be dragging an airplane seat. Kate quickly shook off her fears and went over to the lady.

"I'm sorry what can I help you with ma'am?" Kate asked the tiny grey haired lady.

"Marge, please sweetie call me Marge and you are?" Marge asked with a smile.

"Kate, it's nice to meet you Marge." Kate said immediately liking the elderly lady.

"Would you be a dear and help me unfold this seat. I don't think my arthritis will do so well on this lumpy sand." Marge said almost sounding disgruntled.

"Sure" Kate said as she helped Marge with her makeshift bed. When they were finished Kate glanced around. Marge's idea was a good one. She noticed two seats connected together. She quickly went to them and dragged them over towards Marge. When she unfolded them she smiled pleased with her self. She and Jack would fit comfortably on this. She nearly smacked herself on the forehead, now she was making a bed for her and Jack! Who said he would even want to sleep with her? That thought brought a slight blush to her cheeks, sleep together as in actual sleep she scolded herself.

"I'm glad he found you" Marge's voice interrupted Kate's self flagellation.

"I'm sorry what?' Kate asked Marge as she snatched two airline blankets off the beach handing one to Marge and clasping the other as she sat on her bed.

"Your husband, I'm glad he found you. I saw him on the beach running from person to person helping everyone. He disappeared so suddenly I thought he might have not been real. But then he came back to the beach with you. I'm glad he was able to locate you. You two are very handsome together. You remind me of my husband Earl and I when we were younger." Marge suddenly looked sad and Kate sat dumbfounded as she tried to process the conversation. "My Earl is at home right now probably wondering what has become of me. I was in Sydney visiting a friend I was worried about him being on his own, now I just don't know what he's going do with himself.' Marge sighed shaking her head. "They better find us soon or he might starve to death. I prepared just enough food for him, to last the week and his eating habits are so bad. You probably don't have to worry about that huh? Being a doctor's wife your husband probably has you eating all major food groups in just the right quantity right? Oh would you listen to me ramble on, here you are probably exhausted listening to me. Goodnight darling." Marge said almost falling asleep immediately.

Kate felt paralyzed, Marge thought she and Jack were married did everyone think that? Not that being married to Jack would be a bad thing at least from what Kate could tell so far. She sewed him up with no drugs and she knew she was hurting him but he never took his pain out on her. In fact he went out of his way to talk to her about his fear to make her feel better. Kate sat and pondered for a moment, she tried to fight off the forbidden thoughts but they flooded her. Married to Jack, she saw herself on her wedding day in a beautiful white dress and him in a gorgeous tux. Her mind flashed to a kitchen with a baby girl in a high chair with her curly hair and Jack's eyes. Jack was in the kitchen and Kate was straightening his tie he was making it hard for her because he kept ducking and placing kisses along her neck. Kate gently placed her hand to her neck it was as if she could really feel those phantom kisses. Next she saw herself sitting on a porch swing with her head on Jack's shoulder they were elderly now but still very happy. Their grandchildren were running around the yard playing and laughing. Kate smiled at the thought. She was brought out of her reverie by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the warm eyes of the doctor.

"Hey," he said quietly mindful of the people sleeping around them.

Kate stood "Hi Jack. Uh so how is the man?" she asked holding a breath. Jack was being kind so she was sure her secret was safe for now at least.

Jack sighed he looked so tired Kate wanted to just embrace him. "Not good, if we don't get rescued soon I don't know what more I can do for him. Luckily he hasn't seemed to have woken at all so hopefully he isn't feeling any pain." Jack glanced over to the airline seats placed along each other. Kate followed his gaze.

"I thought we could sleep on these." Kate said nervously. "I got a blanket and thought you know that it would be big enough for the two of us."

Jack looked at her appreciatively. "That's great; I'm exhausted I think my adrenaline rush has come to a halt." Jack said letting out a yawn.

Kate smiled proudly. She was happy that she had pleased him. She shook her head slightly when she had that thought. Kate didn't need a man and she sure as hell didn't need to break her back trying to please one. It felt nice though, being able to do something and not cause disappointment. It had been a long time since she felt someone looking at her and not through her. Kate looked at Jack and then it hit her, she was on a desert island with no sign of rescue yet, and she had befriended a gorgeous doctor who was not wearing a wedding ring. The hell with it, that thing in the jungle just might eat them in the morning anyway. She smiled and gestured for Jack to lie down. He smiled and stretched his legs out letting out an appreciative groan. Kate smiled and crawled in next to him. She reached down and pulled the blanket up. Her eyes connected with Jack's and she curled up next to him, she smiled when she felt his arm curl around her. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Goodnight Kate" Jack said softly. Kate giggled as his voice vibrated through his chest and into her ear. She looked up at him.

"Goodnight Jack" she whispered as she gently wisped her lips across his cheek.

Everyone might think that Jack and Kate were married. Tonight Kate would sleep in this man's arms and pretend just that.

Well if you are reading this I guess it means you made it through the story and hopefully you don't feel it was too much a waste of your time. Please review good and bad accepted.


End file.
